25 Cents!
by Lunar-Sickness
Summary: This is a compilation of the lemons that could or have happened in my story Finn the Disturbed. There's some plot in most of them, so read it, even if it's just for the info! Rape and mind break occasionally. Currently debating on whether or not to write about Olivia's rape in chapter 2.


**Greetings, perverts and plot-seekers, to 25 Cents! This is the lemon compilation for my story _Finn the Disturbed_. That's about it for a greeting. (:p) **

**Well, here goes. **

**Hey, by the way, could you tell me if you guys like metaphors? I don't want to write down things like 'cunt' and 'vagina' since it doesn't sound poetic... or something. **

**-0-**

Lemon 1: Olivia and Marceline, Chapter 3.

Honey Pot

Olivia tackled Marceline to the floor, eagerly moving her clothes out of the way, already sucking on her rather small nipples. Her breasts were shaking slightly from Marceline's ragged breathing. Olivia gently bit Marceline's nipple, eliciting a sharp gasp from the vampire, who was more like putty than anything at that point.

The vampire, in turn, slid the white shirt off of Olivia, throwing the thing off to the side, manoeuvring her hands to Olivia's breasts. Olivia gave a mewl of approval, rewarding Marceline by sliding her hand into her pants, gently rubbing her genitals with quick strokes. Marceline sighed in pleasure, already sufficiently wet.

Pushing Olivia down again, Marceline showered the ghost in kisses all over, taking care to use her tongue when she kissed the ghost's nipples. Olivia essentially forced Marceline's head to stay hovering over her breasts by wrapping her arms around her, stroking Marceline's now-bare back with her wet hand, Marceline's juices leaving searing trails of pleasure wherever Olivia's fingers went. Like Finn had done as a baby, Marceline sucked on Olivia's breasts with wild abandon. Both girls were moaning in pleasure, not worrying at all if Finn was awake or not.

The next moment, the two of them tore off the rest of their clothing, exposing their nude, luscious bodies to each other. Compared to her innocent appearance, Olivia had quite the voluptuous body, with finely shaped breasts and a slender figure that would tempt any man. From where she was, Marceline couldn't confirm if Olivia's purity had been taken by a man yet. Her entrance was still tight-looking, and, surprisingly, or not, cleanly shaved. The ghost herself was having a good time ogling her vampire partner, her pale skin casting an other-worldly glow. Her breasts were firm, smooth, and quite appealing. Her curves were accented by sharp angular features of well-toned muscles, probably because of her status as a vampire. She had an almost masculine look to her. Both girls were blushing at this point.

Breaking the awkward silence, Olivia asked Marceline if she wanted to eat each other out separately, or at the same time, to which Marceline stammered an awkward reply of "Same time," much to the excitement of Olivia.

In a flurry of lustful movement, Olivia positioned her entrance over Marceline's mouth, mounting her with a shiver of pleasure as her elongated fangs brushed against her clitoris. Curiously giving Marceline's entrance a lick, Olivia found herself with a wave of pleasure coming from Marceline's moan. Olivia dug her face into Marceline's entrance, her juices tasting of sweet honey. Her tongue invaded the vampire's lips, sliding into Marceline's folds with ease. A groan of pleasure from Marceline made Olivia force the vampire's tongue into her own entrance, who began to greedily suck and lick at the organ. With one hand, Marceline fondled Olivia, and with the other, pinched the ghost's clitoris. Olivia responded in kind.

With the passing of time, their movements grew more and more frantic, wanting to reach climax as soon as possible. At the very peak of their pleasure, when they were moving their fastest, their hands just a blur, Marceline stopped abruptly, pulling away from Olivia.

She explained how she wanted them to stay face-to-face while they ground against each other, and Olivia happily obliged. Staring into Olivia's lusty eyes, Marceline realized how much she missed the company of a woman. She missed the rush of sex. Olivia, on the other hand, only saw Marie in Marceline, their fierce natures so similar, she would think that they were sisters. The nights she spent with Marie all came to her at once, and she aggressively pressed herself against Marceline, pulling the vampire down, sucking on the nape of her neck; just enough to give pleasure without leaving a hickey that Finn could notice. Marceline gently bit into Olivia's ghostly flesh, watching as her fangs disappeared into smooth skin. The rubbing of their abdomens sped up, their entrances grinding together hard, heat building at a deliciously pleasurable rate. In a daring move, Marceline pushed Olivia away to buy her time to crash her lips sloppily against Olivia's.

Slowly sliding her tongue into Olivia's gently ajar mouth, Marceline squealed in delight when she felt Olivia fighting back with her own tongue, like she was driving out an invader. Their tongues clashed and danced around in each other's mouths. Their moans were drowned out by lust in their heads, their minds set on one thing; reaching a glorious climax.

With powerful movements, the two rubbed against each other, moaning and whimpering loudly. Olivia held onto Marceline's midsection, while Marceline supported Olivia's legs, bringing her up enough so that they were touching at all times. It almost looked like Marceline was the male in the situation, thrusting into Olivia over and over again. During this, Olivia took the time to talk to Marceline, albeit in an extremely hazy, slurred way. She told Marceline of how much she reminded her of Marie, and Marceline told her how she was much better than Marie had ever described, aggressive, instead of the passive she was expecting.

In a lustful, lip-locked frenzy, the two reached climax, pressing together as much as they could, their hands all over each other. They cried each other's names out, even though they had just met, and crashed their lips together again, kissing over and over again until they came down from the high.

Rolling over, Olivia gave Marceline one more kiss before panting heavily. Marceline smiled at her.

They were definitely doing that over and over again until Finn woke up.

Olivia was the one to tackle Marceline, being the one on top this time, their lips connected again.

~Fin

* * *

**Erm, derp. That's all I can say. I was in a weird mood and wanted to write yuri for some reason, but I have no idea how it works (I've never read no experienced yuri... obviously.) I have no idea if I described this well, enough to get you people excited or something.**

**There IS plot in this chapter, except it's a reference to the future, and will only make sense later in the story :p. Take a guess. **

**Oh yeah, if there's any mistakes on the left-ish side, it's because my left eye began fucking up while I wrote this. It was blurry as hell and I couldn't read anything, so... Yeah, just let me know about any screw-ups.**

**Until next time, Lunar Sickness **


End file.
